The Best Adventure Ever
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: A normal girl and two of her friends lead pretty normal lives, until they recieve a strange text. What chaos will happen?
1. The Beginning

The Best Dream Ever

Today was a normal Friday, I woke up got ready for school, survived school, then went home. Pretty normal, until I got this strange text message which I thought was one of the people in my class playing a prank on me. But it wasn't.."Oh who texted me this time?"As I went to read the message it read 'You are the one who will take the Worlds out of Darkness and lead them to Light.' "_Well that's oddly specific for a text",_I thought.

That night I had a nightmare that I was falling into Darkness, then all of a sudden a figure in a hooded black coat approached me then gave me a strange weapon.

"Here, take this."

"What is it?"

"It is a Keyblade, with this weapon, you will take the Worlds out of Darkness and lead them to the Light." I was scared out of my mind. I didn't know what to do except run for my life because this giant shadow monster came out of no where and was beating me to a pulp. I had even more cuts and bruises than I can count, almost instantly I ws healed the bruises and cuts were just gone like poof. When the fight was finally over the strange man took his coat of, he was revealed to be a tall, cute, muscular boy with long silver hair. This had to be dream because stuff like this only existed in video games, movies, and books.

"Well, you have a lot of training to do with that keyblade before you get into a fight like that again."

"Cut me a break dude, I never had to fight some piece of crap shadow monster in my dreams." he just chuckled.

"You're funny, name's Riku. What's yours little girl?"

"Janae, and I'm not little, I'll have you know that I'm the tallest girl in my seventh grade class. I'm very tall by thirteen-year-old girl standards."

"Well anyways, all heights aside, that was just part one of the nightmare that is about to happen."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Soon your world will be taken over by Darkness, and it will take you and two of your closes friends to lead your world, and other worlds with it to light. Be warned, along your journey, you will face Heartless almost like the one that just attacked us now, and, well Master yen Sid will tell you about another foe you'll face. And you will make friends on this journey."

"You sent the text didn't you?"

"Yes, but now ya know why. When you wake up the next day recruit two friends okay?"

"Okay." I woke up in cold sweat. I summoned the Keyblade to see if it was a dream or not, seconds later a keyblade appeared in my hand. It wasn't a dream, everything Riku said would happen is gonna happen.

* * *

The next day I told my friends Jennifer and Arianna. As strange as it sounds, they actually believed me, well they thought I was going crazy. When I showed them my Keyblade they instantly stopped laughing.

"So..." Jen asked curiously "...Was the guy that handed you that Keyblade cute?"

"Harry Styles cute." We were pretty different, but one thing we all agreed on was that Harry Styles was cute. That day I practiced fighting with my Keyblade like my life depended on it 'cause it did. Later on we decided to have a sleep over. As soon as my parents were asleep, we stayed up really late. Like 11:30 at night late. Soon enough Jennifer and Arianna got the same crazy texts I got yesterday.

Soon as fast as we were asleep, an earthquake woke us up. We tried looking out of the window, but there was broken glass everywhere and no onewanted to get glass shards stuck in their feet. My dad went outside to see what was the matter. Minutes later he came back with wet pants.

"N-nice s-s-s-s-shadow monster. Good boy."

"Uh, Dad...Did you wet yourself?" he looked down and saw his pants and we all started laughing.

"Jen, Arianna let's go see what's outside."

"Kay."

"Have you completely lost it woman? There is a crazy monster like your father just said and-" Just before Jen could finish speaking me and Arianna yanked her by the arms and out the door. We saw a familiar person just standing in front of the monster, he had blonde hair, almost the same shade on Jen's, except a bit darker.

Then i yelled, "Ryan! What are you doing out here? Are you crazy?"

"Isn't it beautiful Janae? The doors have opened, come with me, we can live in darkness together. Join me!"

"Are you mad? The power of darkness has gotten to you Ryan, I'm not going with you." He disappeared just like that. I was heart-broken, I can't believe I had just said that to a friend of mine on the guys side. What happened next was something that would change my life forever. We were swallowed by this giant black thing. Then everything went white, as if I were stuck in limbo.

* * *

**What's gonna happen next? Will me and my friends gain consciousness and find out where we re, or will we be in our dreams? Stay tooned for the next chapter will be out soon! Sorry about the shortness, I ran out of ideas for this chapter, I'm using some stuff from every kingdom Hearts game so bear with me this is my first story. This is OrgyMemberXVII signing off 'til the next chapter. :D**


	2. What Happened?

What Just Happened?

Moments later we woke up in an ally way. Was it a dream? Did this all really happen? Sadly, it did.

"Where do you think we are?" Jen randomly asked.

"I don't know Jen, but all I remember was being swallowed by some huge black thing."

"Let's just find out where we are."

"Kay Arianna." We walked around town for a few hours, no one would tell us where we were so we decided to look at some of the posters and signs in town to see if they have the towns name on it. When we got into town square...well, let's just say not really a good welcome party.

"Um...excuse me, can you tell me and my friends where we are-"

"Theives!" said one girl with a wierd hair color.

"Give us back our _!" said a boy with probably blonde hair. Couldn't see under the hat he was wearing.

"That's just not cool, y'know?" Okay, did we just land in the middle of some huge robbery? Or, did everyone misplace something, and blame it on someone else? Either way, we were getting blamed.

"Look okay, we don't know who took your precious _, or why, we just got here a few hours ago. We'll help you find the theif. They stole your _, right?"

"Yea even the word."

"How can someone steal a word too?" Just then a gray thingy popped out of no where, but I swung with my Keyblade, then instantly the thing was gone. What was it, all I know is that everyone's photos are back. Hey! I said photo.

"Oh c'mon, more gray thingys, and midget shadow monsters?"

"Ari, no complaining we have to defeat these things." I told her when we were near the clock tower. Soon enough Jen got a shield, and Ari got a little wand and the wierdest part is that she has control over the weather. There is just too many thingys, I feel tired and sleepy. Just then Mickey Mouse came up from a clock tower we went to so that we could catch a train, and he beat the living crap out of those enemies.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." I randomly said backing away from the fight. Then I got some sack with munny in it, I guess it was supposed to pay for train tickets. Well, c'mon it was either take someone's lost munny sack or hitch a ride on the train. I'm too pretty to go to juvy. Anyways where was I... Oh yea the story.

Mickey looks at us after the fight with crazy lookin' eyes like he wants to maim us or somethin'.

"You girls need to get on the train to the Mysterious Tower to speak with Master Yen Sid. He'll tell you everything that is happening to you kids." Just so that I don't waste my breath, and you don't have to skip to the end of this chapter, the train ride was weird. Especially with Mickey looking at you the whole time...I think his eyes follow you around the room. Just creepy, like a stalker watching you, all scary.

"What's Pete doin' here!" exclaimed Mickey

"You know that over-wieght cat?"

"Know him? Minnie banished him like years ago. Perfect, Maleficent must've busted him out." Whoa if Dean were here, I think Pete would be mauling him to death right now. 'Cause Dean has a demon cat that scratches him, though I've never been to his house, it's crystal cear proof on his arms that his cat hates his guts. I think all cats probably hate him.

When I saw Yen Sid, I bowed down and said "Master Yen Sid it is an honor to meet you." Jennifer bowed, but didn't say anything because she was at a loss for words. Arianna said "Hi."

"Arianna, are you mad?"

"What?"

"He has God like power."

"He has the power to kill me without direct contact."

"Yes, and not Death Note kill you, cut and stab you kill you." Yen Sid told us everything about what was happening. He told us that Heartless and Dusk are what attacked us, and that we'd have to face Organiztion XIII, a group of Nobodies, led by Xemnas (I'd say the anagram for his name, but I'm trying to keep this PG). We even met Flaura, Fauna, and Merryweather who gave us all new clothes. I got a dress with a bunch of zippers on it. Waiting outside for us was the famous gummi ship run by enginers Chip and Dale.  
To make matters even worse than they probably were Riku an Sora were coming along.

"Why are you weirdos coming with?" I asked in a suprised tone.

"I know how to work the ship, an Riku is going to train you in the ways of the Keyblade."

"Sora, can I fly the ship?"

"No Riku you can't fly a gummi ship worth jack diddly squat."

'I'll try not to crash us into stuff."

"Fine."

"Yay." I learned an important lesson, never EVER let Riku drive a gummi ship. Sora agreed with me by saying

"I'm starting to wonder how you got your driver's liscence back on the islands." I couldn't help but laugh, but I still can't stop worrying about Ryan. I hope he's okay wherever he is.

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

_I can't believe she said that to me... Maybe she's right I let darkness get to me._ I can't help but think in this dark void.

"Boy, you are confused. I can give you a purpose in this pointless existance you for some reason call life."  
I slowly kept backing away, he was coming closer and closer.

"DO NOT WANT!" He kept coming closer.

"MORE DO NOT WANT!" He kept coming closer.

"STILL DO NOT WANT!" He explained that his name was Xemnas, leader of Organization XIII and that if I join I can harness the power of darkness, I accepted.

"Hello fellow Organization members. We have somene who is connected to one the Keyblades chosen ones. The Keyblades chosen is the one called Janae. For she is the one who will take her World, along with others, out of Darkness and lead them to the Light. Our goal gentlemen, I'd say ladies but Larxene and Xion are gone, is to make the Keyblade wielder collect hearts for us and use her power to take over the Realm of Dark and Light. Not to mention conquering other worlds too." Well the meeting lasted a long time, but now I had to got out of the Organization. I didn't want everyone to be miserable. I have to make things right, even if that means taking on a past mamber's form.

* * *

**What could Ryan mean by taking on a past member's form? Who will he turn into? Marluxia or Zexion?**

**Riku: Well at least he's not a bad Gummi ship driver.**

**Oh come down, this is a fanfic. As in i can make you a terrible driver if i wanted to.**

**Sora: She's right, at least she didn't decide to not let you appear in the story at all.**

**Riku: You didn't appear until this chapter. I appeared in chapter 1!**

**Okay, before a fight breaks out, this is OrgyMemberXVII signing off 'til the next chapter.**


	3. Hollow Bastion

**Hi! OrgyMemberXVII here. I wanted to tell you all that I thought over which past Organization member Ryan turns into.**

**Riku: Well that was good to know.**

**Oh shut up Riku! At least I don't suck at driving a Gummi Ship!**

**Sora: Riku, for all you know it could be worse. She could of let you die in the story.**

**And your lucky your one of my favorite characters. I just couldn't bear letting you die in the story.**

**Riku: Which Keyblade are ya gonna give him?**

**That will be explained in the story, and speaking of which. Let's get on with the chapter! ;D**

* * *

Finally we arrive after the god awful Gummi Ship ride. What is this place? This is almost Twilight Town all over again. Can anyone say deja vu? I can. So anyways, I think we're in Hollow Bastion. Let me tell you something 'bout this place. Hollow bastion was once known as Radiant Garden due to it's beautiful gardens. But something happened turning Radiant garden into...Well, Hollow Bastion. After we landed we were all kissing the ground happy we didn't die.

"RIKU! YOU ARE NEVER EVER DRIVING THE GUMMI SHIP EVER AGAIN! EVER!"

"Calm down Sora."

"We nearly died man!"

"Yeah, let's just start putting the ship on auto pilot. Kay?"

"Alright, as long as you never go near the steering wheel again. Let's go to Merlin's house and see if Leon's there." Leon, or should I say Squall, was the first person Sora met on his first adventure. Only it was Traverse Town. Not this colorless place. So, we get to the old wizard's hous and no Merlin! Wow, that was a competly useless walk. Then this giant Heartless appeared. We were just fighting it. Then it left.  
All of a sudden these people in black hooded cloacks like the one Riku had on in my dream just came out of nowhere. That must've been Organization XVII!

The guy who was in front was looking at us when he FINALLY said something.

"Hello, I'm Xemnas. Superior of the Organization and master of ALL Nobodies."

"And?" I asked rudely.

"And, we have the one you care about most! HAHAHAHAHA!" Then after getting our blood boiled up one of the Orgy pansies stayed behind. When he put his hood down he was revealed to be a hot guy with pink hair that came down to his shoulders.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Graceful Assassin, but you can call me Marluxia!"

"Quick question. Male or Female?"

"A man of course!" then he fled the scene. Well that was just awkward.

* * *

Ryan's POV

Well, I knew staying behind would be nothing but horrible. But, at least I was finally going to leave the Organization, so that I could help Janae in secrecy. Well, though I do look like Maluxia, at least I didn't get Flower Boy's flower powers. I did, however get a cool keyblade. It's called Kingdom key D.  
As I was walking out in the rain I passed by Axel.

"So, your mind's made up?"

"Why did i get the Keyblade even though I chose Darkness? I need to find out for myself. And most importantly, what good is collecting hearts gonna do for us? Who are we helping? We are really hurting people Axel. I wanna help my friend, so I gotta go."

"You can't turn your back on the Organization! One bad move and they'll destroy you!"

"No one will miss me, let alone even notice I'm gone."

"That's not true...I would." I looked at him in disbelief. He probably wouldn't miss me either. He wished me well and went back to the Castle. Bye Bye Organization XIII, goodbye Axel. I have to do what is right for my heart. Even if it means being Marluxia.

* * *

**What will happen? Find out in Chapter four.**

**Riku: This sucks!**

**Before i have to strangle the life out of Riku, this is OrgyMemberXVII signing off. :D**


	4. Beast's Castle

**OrgyMemberXVII here! Heads up, I've been noticing how short the first three chapters have been. So, I'm gonna try to wok on that.**

**Riku: This chapter's just gonna be wonderful! :(**

**Riku, you do know i can do whatever I want in this story?**

**Riku: Yea.**

**That means I can make you and someone in the entire Kingdom Hearts game series date! :D**

**Riku: Let's get on with the stupid strory.**

**Before that happens, I will be using Sally's Song from the Nightmare Before Christmas cuz it's one of my favorite songs. Enjoy**

* * *

After the little "chat" with the Organization, I started to wonder... Where were they keeping Ryan? And why? Ryan, I know you can't hear my thoughts,  
but I just can't help but feel something is very wrong here, I can almost put it in a song.

_"I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand, and though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have the worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be..._

_What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud, Try as i may it doesn't last_

_And will we ever end up together? No, I think not, it's never to become_

_For I am not the one..."_

_That's how I felt. Ryan, I'm sorry for what I said. If I could turn back time and stop myself from saying that Darkness took over you. I would._  
_I hope you're doing fine, wherever you are. Like Sora once said, "A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream, I want to line up the pieces... yours and mine." I wanna get home and have things the way they were._

"Hey!" yelled Riku, "When ya gonna quit daydreamin'? We got work to do before we reach Beast's Castle!"

"Sorry, I just can't help but worry about him."

"I'm sure he's alright wherever he is. Now let's get back to how to hold a Keyblade."

"Has anyone ever told you that you suck at teaching people how to use a Keyblade? 'Cuz ya do!"

"This is the proper way of teaching someone!" Just then Sora came in.

"C'mon guys, just ten more miles then we're at our destination."

"Yeah, yeah. Um...Sora? If you're here, then who's drivin' the ship?"

"I left it on auto-pilot." Oh thank God! I thought we were dead for a minute.

"Riku, let me teach her. By the time we get to the World That Never Was, Janae's gonna just be learning how fight with a Keyblade.  
And that's not gonna help her in the Pride Lands. Or Atlantica for that matter."

"Fine." Riku left without a single word. I was happy that Sora was teaching me in the ways of the Keyblade. Though he was as good as Riku,  
I hope he doesn't teach me like Riku did.

"I'm just gonna help you fight with it. First things first, this is gonna help you in the Pride Lands, now put the handle to your Keyblade in your mouth."

"Why?"

"When we get there, you'll take the form of a lion cub and you'll need to hold your Keyblade in your mouth. And as hard as it sounds you'll need to know how to fight with it in your mouth without knocking out a few teeth." Great! What did i get myself into? Ten horrible hours later...

"Were at Beast's Castle. I hope that those lessons on fighting in the Pride Lands helped." When we get in, we here a loud roar coming from a room. That had to be Beast! A bunch of Heartless later we reach Belle's room.

"Sora! You're back!"

"Hey Belle! These are my friends Riku, Jennifer, Arianna, and Janae."

"Nice to meet you all! Beast hasn't been himself latley."

"Why do you say that?" I asked curiously.

"Well Janae, he's been getting mad, like someone's pushing him to the edge with hate. Like they want him to act like that."

"That has to be Organization XIII!"

"Excuse me?"

"Organization XIII is this group of Nobodies. They must want to make the Beast loose his heart so that they have both have control over his Heartless, and his Nobody." I kindly explained.

"Beast locked up some of his servants in the dungeon. Quickly go!" As we're heading to the dungeon, as you can guess we were attacked by Heartless! After that we enter the dungeon, we don't see any people. Jennifer goes and picks up a midget grandfather clock.

"Woman put me down!" Did that thing just talk? Then all these other objects came to life. Apparently they along with Beast were once humans. When he was still in his human form, Beast was a cruel Prince, like a selfish, a spoiled brat if you will. He had it all, charm, riches, everything handed to him on a silver platter,  
but one night, an old begger woman came to the castle looking for shelter in exchange for a single rose, due to her terrible appearance the Prince turned her down. Soon enough she turned into a beautiful enchantress who placed a spell on him and everyone in the castle! That to break the spell he had to love and be loved in return before the last petal fell off the rose, otherwise spend the rest of his life as a Beast. Everyone waited and waited, but nothing happened, so when Belle came to the castle, they had hoped that she'd be the one to break the spell. As you guessed since Organization XIII came along, they've been screwing up their one and only chance of being human again. It was up to me to make sure that the Organization doesn't mess up their chances. Next, we go up to his room and find someone from the Organization there.

"Shut up Xaldin! You don't know what it is like to be a Beast!"

"Yeah, well Belle's plotting against you. She has allies, and here they come in 3,2,1!"

"Hi Beast!" Sora happily said. After a talk with Beast, we head to the ballroom and hear Belle's voice.

"Help!" We go in, and there's a crazy looking Heartless. As crazy and misguided as it sounds, Marluxia showed up. he almost looked like he wanted to help. The fight's over, and both the Heartless and Marluxia are gone! That was crazy.

"Al least it's all over!"

"That's what you think kid." Xaldin said in sort of a mocking tone.

"Can you tell me something about Ryan?"

"Yes, but there's a catch. You have to start serving Organization XIII!"

"Dream on! As if I'd be THAT stupid!"

"Well, the fights not over." Then he vanished. Then my keyblade appeared in my hand, apparently I had to unlock the gate that was keeping us from other worlds.

"What happend?" Belle asked.

"The gate's opened."

"Oh, do you really have to go?"

"Yeah, but we'll be back." One world down, a lot more to go! this is gonna be a long trip. Next up Land of Dragons! :)

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

_Janae, I could hear your thoughts, sadly I know you can't hear mine. If you only knew who I was in this form, then you could tell me you're sorry yourself. I met a girl named Kairi when I was on one of my missions, she told me that she wrote Sora a letter hoping that it will make it's way to him anyways here's what it said:_

_"Thinking of you wherever you are_

_We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows:_

_starting a new journey may not be so hard,_

_or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds, but they share the same sky-_

_one sky, one destiny."_ I was inspired by the letter, somehow, someway, someday I'll have the guts to face her again. then maybe she'll forgive me for leaving her for the darkness. That I had to let my heart decide, and she had to let her heart decide for herself.

"Hello Ryan."

"What do you want DiZ?"

"I wanted to see how yoy were doing."

"Oh, she's going to the Land of Dragons, I have to follow her."

"Before you do, you must choose a path. Light or Dark." I just walked in the middle.

"I'll take the Road to Dawn."

"You do realize you are caught in the twilight of the path? There is no turning back."

"I'm happy with my choice DiZ." Now that that's out of the way, the next demon I had to face was Xaldin.

"Ryan, come back to the Organization. We need you."

"So, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Without you, we can't collect hearts. We need one someone who can wield a keyblade."

"Xaldy, Xaldy, Xaldy. The only reason I left is becuse I was hurting people, and capturing hearts isn't right."

"The Organization needs the hearts. Simply what are you going to tell your friend when she finds out that with her Keyblade-"

"SHUT UP XALDIN!"

"Fine I'll leave you be." He left. I couldn't bring my heart up to tell her. It's too early, I'll tell her when the time was right.  
But right now I had to get to Land of Dragons.

* * *

**What could Ryan have wanted to tell Janae? How was that Riku?**

**Riku: Awesome, I like the fact that Jennifer and Arianna didn't get any lines. Ha!**

**Sora: Yay! :) Riku actually liked something.**

**As always this is OrgyMemberXVII signing off 'til the next chapter. :D**


	5. Land of Dragons

**OrgyMemberXVII here, I've noticed that in the last chapters, there were some spelling errors. I will update that later.**  
**Plus I will have to change this story to either an Adventure/Drama story or a Drama/Humor story. Or just let the humor flow.**

**Riku: At least we're going to the Land of Dragons.**

**Sora: Yay! What will happen? Will Marluxia (Or Ryan) show up in the chapter?**

**Sora you dingbat! I was gonna say that! Let's just get on with the story, before I have to kill Sora.**

* * *

**Janae's POV**

We're finally going to the Land of Dragons! Yay! The good thing about this was Riku wasn't driving the Gummi Ship! :) After that ride, I can't trust Riku to drive me to other worlds. I think Sora's keyblde training is really paying off. He taught me how to hold a keyblade in my mouth which was very painful via simulation. I even learned how to do a dolphin kick in our Atlantica simulation. When we go to Atlantica and Pride lands, I'll be prepared.

"I think we're done for today."

"Finally!"

"Janae, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Sora, what's up?"

"Well, you seem really worried about your friend lately."

"I am Sora, I can't help but feel something is wrong here. Why would Marluxia come to Beast's Castle to help us in a fight when clearly he was with the Organization?"

"Some people are like that. Maybe, Marluxia isn't like those Organization dudes. Maybe he betrayed them to help you."

"Maybe you are right. Still. I'm worried about him." I really wish I didn't say that because Jennifer and Arianna came in. :(

"Aw! Someone likes Ryan."

"Arianna, I do not like Ryan, he's just a really close friend whom I deeply care about."

"Either way, ya still like him!"

"What do you know Jennifer? Your still waiting for that hot British exchange student to ask you out." She blushed. All of a sudden we felt a slight bump, then a thrash.

"OH GOD NO!" I yelled, "RIKU'S DRIVING THE GUMMI SHIP AGAIN!" Remember in chapter two when Riku was driving the Ship? Now, can any of you remember after the first ride me, Sora, Jennifer, and Arianna all kissed the ground happy we escaped death? I thought Riku left it on auto pilot. Well, two more hours 'til Land of dragons. Great. :( Riku finally swallowed what pride he still had and left the ship on auto pilot.

"RIKU!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry. Geez, excuse me for shaping up on my driving skills."

"I thought we agreed on either letting me drive or leaving it on auto pilot."

"I wanted to drive."

"Okay, but let me teach you when we get back to the islands." Just pinch me now! That sounded, kinda fruity. Like they were a couple.  
I was just waiting for our arrival to the next world. We finally landed. There is a strange smoke cloud coming from the distance just three feet away. All of a sudden we heard a deep voice.

"Fa Mulan! You must join the Army posing as a man!"

"I don't know if I can do it." said the voice known as Mulan. Okay, that must be a woman dressed up as a dude.

"On the count of three we attack."

"Uh, Riku, I think that's a bad idea." I tried to get Riku to reconsider the attack, but being the hard-headed idiot that he is he ignored me. Well, of course he went in for the stupid attack. Only to get his butt kicked by him, uh... I mean her. The lady's apperance is sooooo misleading.

"Don't worry kid, now you'll face the wrath of the great and terrifying Mushu! And- Sora, I've missed you! :)"

"Muhsu! These are my friends Riku, Jennifer, Arianna, and Janae."

"Sorry to break up the tearful reunion, but can you guys stop this maniac from tearing me lim from lim?" We had to pry her from Riku.

"That's what you get for attacking me like a crazy person! Anyways I'm the son of Fa Zhou." All I could do was play along with this little set-up and act like she really was a guy.

"Mushu, I think this disguise is gonna work."

"You're a gril!" Sora said surprised.

"I GOT MY BUTT KICKED BY A GIRL? I'M NEVER EVER GONNA LIVE THAT DOWN!" Riku yelled in anger, Mulan explained that she took her father's armor so that she could take his place because her dad's health isn't good at the moment. Though she shamed her family, she had a valid reason for doing so.

We went into the camp, but when we went to grab a bite to eat some short chubby guy cut infront of me!

"Hey! No cutting!"

"Whatever man." Then, being the violent girl I am I tapped his shoulder and punched him in the eye. Then some skinny dude, and a fat guy showed up. Just then, some guy by the name of Shang. Me, Jennifer and Arianna almost got kicked out due to the fact that we were girls. Arianna told him that if he doesn't let us join, then I was gonna dye all his clothes pink. Scared for his honor, he let us join.

"Fine, but don't make me regret your decision." Shang said in a defeated tone. A bunch of missions later, we see a bunch of strange Heartless. As you could've guessed Marluxia was there. For some reason he gave me a hug.

"What was that for?"

"That hug was from Ryan he misses you deeply."

"Marluxia, how come your helping my in secret?"

"I'm doing what's right for the small fragmant that's left of my heart, and Ryan asked me to."

"Could you tell Ryan, I miss him? Oh, and this too." I hugged him. I couldn't believe I just hugged him. After that he vanished into a dark thingy.  
Why would he help me? He seemed like he wanted to help. My mind was racked. Just then, general Shang came to thank us, then Mushu had to open big mouth and called Ping, (The fake name she used) Mulan. Then we were kicked out of the Army.

"Perfect, I've shamed my family. Who knows what my father will do! I could be disowned for all I know."

"Don't worry Mulan, we'll take our share of the blame." I reassured. Then all of a sudden, I saw a figure moving. It looked like it was heading towards the Emperial City! We have to tell everyone. By the time we got there Shan Yu had the Emperor hostage. All I had to do was get the Emperor away from Shan Yu. We succeded.

"Well, Fa Mulan. You've stolen your father's armor, posed as a man and infultrated the army, and lastly you've dishonored you family name. Yet you've saved us all." Everyone bowed down to us. Then Shan Yu's sword went up into the air, then my keyblade showed up. I opened the world's keyhole, and I even got a new keyblade.

"Sora, we gotta go back to the ship." Riku called over to Sora.

"I'm depressed Riku."

"Why?"

"Janae's getting to unlock all the keyholes! It's unfair, I mean c'mon, I went through a bunch of worlds to find you and Kairi. Then I went through Castle Oblivion only to get my memories messed up by Namine, then I was asleep for a friggin' year!"

"How do you remember Chian of Memories? Namine had you forget about the castle."

"When we ran into that Marluxia dude in Hollow Bastion, the memories came back."

"Anyways, Janae is another one of the Keyblades chosen, which means she is the one that will take the worlds out of darkness and lead them to the light, and that means you can't be the hero of the story everytime." Once Sora calmed down and tried asking a girl out only to get his butt kicked by her father, he got on the ship. _Ryan, I know you can't hear my thoughts, but I miss you. I recieved your message from Marluxia, and I hope you got my message_. Next up is Olympus Coliseum.

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

I went to the Land of Dragons. Now I had to follow her to the Olympus Coliseum, but before I do I thought I'd go to Destiny Islands and meet my friend Kairi.

"Hey, Kairi."

"Oh, hey Ryan. I almost couldn't recognize you."

"Do you think you'll see your friends again?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting for Sora and Riku to come home. I promised myself that I was never going to the island until they returned."

"Why not go to the island now?"

"That island brings back too many memories. Like those days I spent without Sora. I hope he got my letter."

"I'm sure it's still finding it's way to him." I looked out to the ocean and Kairi handed me something called sea-salt ice cream.

"This ice cream's good Ryan, at first it taste's salty, but then it's sweet." I took a bite, wow she was right. I can't wait to tell Janae.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah."

"What were your friends like? You've never told me about them."

"Janae was the one person you'd love to have as a friend, she was nice, and she was adorable. Arianna, was short for her age, last time i saw her she looked twelve years old. jennifer, well sometimes she can be crazy, but she has a sweet and sour side to her. One day you see the sweet side another day, you see her sour side."

"Wow, let me ask you this. How do you feel about Janae?"

"We have sort of a brother/sister relationship. Something terrible happens to her, I'm on the case."

"It's almost time for curfew, see you later."

"Bye." I coud just stare at the moon all night, but I had to get moving, just then Demyx showed up.

"Whoa, Ryan. You're looking lively."

"Hey Demyx."

"Can you please come back to us?"

"No Demyx. Didn't Xaldin tell you?"

"Yeah, but we'll pay you more, and as a bonus, I'll even help you find a way to change back to your original form."

"Demyx, I don't want to."

"C'mon, I'll get a higher position if you come back."

"Demyx, leave."

"Give me one good reason!" just then, I summoned my keyblade and stabbed Demyx's sitar with it.

"MY POOR BABY!" After that he sent his dancing Nobodies after me.

"RUN! RUN AWAY!" When the time was right, I was gonna tell Janae that with her Keyblade she's collecting hearts for the Organiztion.  
Now wasn't the right time to act ike a downer, now I had to follow her.

* * *

**What will happen in chapter six?**

**Riku: I can't believe it.**

**What Riku, how my writing skills have improved?**

**Riku: No, you made me a terrible Gummi Ship driver again!**

**I thought we established this issue. This is a fanfic, I can do whatever i want to.**

**Axel: Where do I appear in the story?**

**Later Axel.**

**Axel: When?**

**When the time is right. Until chapter 6 this is OrgyMemberXVII signing off.**


	6. Olympus Coliseum

**OrgyMemberXVII here! This chapter me and my friends go to Olympus Coliseum. What will happen?**

**Riku: I know what will happen. We're gonna-**

**RIKU! No spoiler alerts!**

**Riku: Oh come on!**

**Axel: Riku, no complaing.**

**Riku: You don't even appear in this chapter!**

**Axel: Silver haired freak.**

**Riku: Spiky haired porcupine.**

**Axel: You should get a mug that says "WORLD'S WORST GUMMI SHIP DRIVER"!**

**Riku: ANOREXIC PYROMANIAC!**

**Axel: I'M NOT A FREAKIN' PYRO! And I'm most certainly not anorexic.**

**Before I have to tie these two up. On with the story! :)**

* * *

**Janae's POV**

Well, here we are back on the Gummi Ship. I'm surprised Riku is improving in his drving skills. I'm even surprised that we haven't died on the way to our next destination. Me and Sora have been making progress, he's even been teaching me how to summon a keyblade! Arianna and Jennifer have been getting practice with their weapons too. Arianna's been learning how to control weather at will, and Jennifer's been learning how to fight with her shield. If I had to say anything, I'd say that she is like Goofy.

"Okay, we're done for today." Sra went over to talk to Riku.

"Yay!" Arianna yelled in excitment.

"Arianna!" I yelled because I couldn't hear anything.

"What Ryan lover?"

"First of all, never call me that again, and secondly, you yelled my friggin' ear off!"

"I'm just happy that we're done training for the day."

"Okay, but don't do that again, I almost went deaf."

"Admit it, you have a crush on Ryan."

"I have a crush on Riku. At least I don't have a flame for Sora! Muff!" She clapped her hand over my mouth before Sora could look over.

"How do you know about that?"

"It's obvious! The way you look at him, the way you always slightly blush when he touches your arms, the way you always grab his attention, the way you always complimet his strength, and the way you stalk him in his sleep. I could make you a whole list if you want."

"How do you know I stalk him?"

"I share a room with him and Riku. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Just then Sora came over. This is gonna be epic.

"So, you're the one who's been stalking me in my sleep!"

"Who'd you think it was?" Arianna asked.

"I thought that it was Jennifer. Riku! Burn the restraining order between me and Jennifer."

"Oh c' mon! Two more lines, your signature and Jennifer's signature, and a trip to your lawyer's office then this restraining order would've been legal!"

"Now I know who's been stalking me!"

If not Jennifer, then who? Janae? I've been waiting to get a restraining order against her forever now!"

"WHAT?" I yelled due to the fact that I was kinda offended.

"Arianna."

"What? Oh, I've been letting her into our room so that she could watch you in your sleep."

"What the fudge Riku?"

"She said that she would get me cheese once this mission was over." Arianna, I knew she was crazy. But I never knew that she was THAT crazy seriously. I didn't think she'd stoop that low. Anyways, she's still giving Riku the cheese, but now Sora has to keep a baseball bat near his bed so that Arianna's not watching him.

We finally arrived in Olympus Coliseum. Only we arrived in the Underworld. Sora saw someone getting beat up by a bunch of heartless.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked in a worried tone.

"I'm okay. I'm Megara, but my friends call me Meg."

"What are you doing down here anyways?" Arianna asked.

"Well little girl, I was going to talk to Hades so that he could lighten up on the monsters he's releasing. Herc-I mean Wonder Boy's been working his butt off fighting those things."

"Meg, if you like, we could talk to Hades for you." I offered

"Thank you."

Later...

"C'mon, I can send my lackys after that Hercules." said a certain fat cat.

"I know what I need." says hot-head Hades

"What?"

"The mother of all bad guys!" Then hades took out some guy in some strange clothes.

"Okay, so heres the deal: I spring ya out of prison if you defeat Hercules in the Coliseum. To the death!"

"This is my story and our not apart of it." said the mysterious figure.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BACKSTABBER! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SUFFER!"

"That's why no one wants to die." Just then we came in. Hades was fighting some guy that had this wierd scare on his face. Anyways we're fighting Hades, and get this: Our powers don't work.

"What's wrong with our powers. Why don't they work?" I ask in sort of a defeated tone.

"You see here heros are zeros." Hades explained. After that we met up with the guy who was fighting Hades when we got there.

"So, who are you?" I asked.

"Auron."

"I'm Janae." Then Sora jumped on me.

"Sora." Next up Arianna.

"Arianna." Jennifer.

"Jennifer, but you can call me Jen." And last but not least Riku.

"I'm Riku!" After that we fell over. Man! Who knew Riku wieghed that much? We luckiy reached the doors to the Coliseum, but the Cerberus attacked us. After the fight Auron was mysteriously gone. Well, that also descirbes Marluxia.

"Hey, did you talk to Hades?" asked Meg

"No." Sora said regretfully.

"Well, don't tell Herc about it. I want to keep it secret." We followed Meg into the arena, but when we got there, we saw Hercules tired looking and ready to call it quits. A bunch of missions and Heartless later...

"Just to get into the Underworld, you need to use the Olympus Stone. I'll go get it for you." Hercules said, because we wanted to talk to Hades.  
All of a sudden we hear a scream.

"Hercules, what's wrong?" Arianna asked in a worried tone.

"The stone is gone!" Now I know what our next mission is: Find the Stone. We went down to the Underworld (AGAIN), but this time we ran into an Orgy pansy.

"Look the stone!" Wow Riku, as if we couldn't see that Captian Obvious.

"He's got to be the thief!" Jen said.

"Now that's just plain rude!" The pansy raised the stone in the air, and it turned into a sitar. As soon as that happens a bunch of heartless appear in the shape of guardians and music notes. We fought them off, but then the mullet head had something to say.

"Well, it's good to know you fight as good as Ryan."

"Tell me what you know!"

"No, and if you see Ryan, tell him to come back to the Organization." Mullet boy disappeared. Ryan, I can't believe he actually joined them. Maybe he betrayed them like Marluxia. Four hours later we go back to the arena to check up on Hercules. Let's just say, we didn't like what we saw.  
hercules was trying to defeat the hydra! After that fight, we handed the stone to Herc, and i got to unlock the world's keyhole.

"Riku, she did it again."

"Sora we went over this."

"I can't be the hero everytime, and I'm most certainly not the hero of the story."

"Good boy." We went back to the ship, and all of a sudden I fell over.

* * *

_**Sleep State**_

**_What's happening? Where am I? Am I falling into darkness? I'm just walking around what I think is my thoughts, but then a brunette was walking towards me._**

**_"Can you please tell me where I am?"_**

**_"You are in sleep state."_**

**_"Who are you?"_**

**_"I'm Terra, the one who sent you into sleep state."_**

**_"Oh."_**

**_"The reason i sent you to this state was to warn you of all of the dangers you will face on this journey."_**

**_"Thanks Terra, but Master Yen Sid already told me about Heartless, Nobodies, and Dusks, so I don't need any further info."_**

**_"All I wanted to tell you is that a man named Xehanort will try playing mind tricks on you along with a man named Vanitas. Don't be fooled by his appearance, he may look like Sora, but he has black hair and yellow eyes. That's all you need to know."_**

**_"Are you serious?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"One question. How'd you end up here?"_**

**_"Now's not the time. It is time for you to arise from sleep state."_**

* * *

**Reality**

I woke up with Riku beside me. That was wierd.

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

Well, now I know the other world I had to follow Janae. I ran into Hades.

"Ryan why didn't you serve me?"

"I didn't want to."

"You are an Organization member."

"Was. I was an Organization member, but then I quit."

"At least I know that." Now wasn't the time for chit chat. I had to follow Janae to Agrabah.

* * *

**I know that Ryan's POV was short, but I couldn't think of anything else. Anyways, in chapter 7 we will be going to Agrabah.**  
**How did Terra end up where he is? Find out later.**

**Riku: Yay! I'm not a bad Gummi Ship driver.**

**Axel: Aw. :(**

**Bye, and until chapter 7 is out this is OrgyMemberXVII signing off**!


	7. Agrabah Prt1

**OrgyMemberXVII here to let you know that all of the worlds in this chapter are the first visit in Kingdom Hearts 2 and I just released a story called Aqua's Cinderella Story. The story marks the beginning of the KH Fairytale series in which I will be taking classic stories and making a classic Kingdom Hearts twist on them, as well as putting some of the characters in them. Anyways, here is chapter 7 me and my friends go to Agrabah. Will Jafar rear his ugly head?**

**Riku: *Says something while his mouth is covered in duct tape***

**Sorry, I coudn't hear you under the duct tape baby.**

**Sora: Riku said he's gonna friggin' kill you.**

**You know Riku by the end of this fanfic, we could be dating. That's not a terrible idea for another fanfiction.**

* * *

**Janae's POV**

That was weird. All I remember was a guy named Terra telling me about Xehanort and Vanitas.

"Riku, what do you think that was?"

"I don't know what I call it."

"It was called sleep state Riku."

"I meant the situation miss know-it-all." Just then Sora came in with Arianna tugging on his arm. I don't think that she knows that Sora likes Kairi (or Riku?).

"Riku, I think that since she's the hero of this story she's entitled to have her crazy dreams and other stuff like that."

"Yeah, well, I think she better sit out on this mission to Agrabah. Janae might actually go into sleep state again." At that moment I was dumbfounded, I'm the friggin' hero here! I'm supposed to take the World's out of Darkness and lead them to the Light! What would he know?  
He's never had THIS much pressure on him.

"I'll be fine Ri."

"Don't call me Ri!" We were fighting on if to let me join them in Agrabah or not, until Riku finally said I could go.

"Fine, but if you enter sleep state the whole time we're in Agrabah, you are going back on the ship."

"Okay." I was on a tight rope now. If Terra sent into sleep state then I'd have to stay in the ship. No friggin' way I was gonna let Terra send me into sleep state again that dark void was wierd, especially with Terra. How do you think he got into sleep state? Anyways,  
we arrived in Agrabah. All of a sudden, a crazy bird flew towards me!

"Ow! Watch where your goning ya drunk bird!" I yelled

"I am Iago! Ex-henchman to Jafar." The bird said

"Did you just talk?"

"Well i can't say 'Polly wanna cracker' all the time now can I?" Iago explained that he wanted to patch things up between him, Aladdin,  
and Jasmine. Iago decided to fly away and try to ee if he could find Aladdin. As we were walking throught the streets of Agrabah,  
A huge heartless appeared! After the fight we agreed to help Iago smooth things out with Aladdin and Jasmine. Being the kind bird he was Igao (The thought to be drunk parrot) lead us to the palace. When we got there we saw a really worried Jasmine.

"Princess Jasmine!" Sora called out. She told us what was bothering her, because Aladdin hasen't been himself lately.  
When we told her we'd go see what was the problem with him we saw Abu, but he was holding a black lamp. Similar to Jafar's.  
We saw Aladdin running away from a peddler who wants him to pay for the lamp Abu stole.

* * *

**Hi! It's been a while I know, but I will put the story on hold for a while. With me trying to get the KH Fairytale series up and getting some one-shot storys up you'd imagine why. So while I'm writing other storys The Best Adventure Ever will never be forgotten!**


	8. Agrabah Prt2

**OrgyMemberXVII: Hey, missed the story? Anyways I had writer's block issues with the chapter.**

**Riku: Remind me why?**

**OrgyMemberXVII: Well, with Terra sending me into sleep state in chapter 6 and Ryan taking on Marluxia's form you'd imagine why.**

**Terra: How come I made an appearance in this story, Aqua's Cinderella Story, and like one appearance in Family Therapy?**

**OrgyMemberXVII: 'Cuz ya did.**

**Ventus: Am I going to have an appearance?**

**OrgyMemberXVII: Later, but maybe just one.**

**Ventus: ONE! *brings out Keyblade halfway ready to kill someone***

**Terra: Calm down Ven! At least one of her fanfics don't include us being...uh...together.**

**Ventus: That's a lucky break.**

**OrgyMemberXVII: Thanks for the idea Terra! *Thinking of next fanfic***

**Ventus: Crap! Now you did it! On with the story.**

* * *

**Janae's POV**

"What's the problem here?" I asked curiously

"That little monkey stole a lamp!" Wow, I knew monkeys can be kleptos, but this cute adorable thing right here? A thief? Not even possible. Then Arianna started picking up the monkey and petting it's fur like one of her cats.

"Sir, I think the monkey had good intentions for taking the lamp." I tried saying to lighten the situation

"Oh yeah little girl? What are you gonna do to change my mind? Braid what hair is left on my head? Have a tea party where I'm playing the Sultan? Play dolls to express how we feel right now?" He said while laughing hysterically, I had fire in my eyes which meant for Sora, Riku, Jennifer and Arianna to back away slowly which had caused Aladdin and Abu to do the same.

"Don't ever call me a little girl again!" Then I went Keyblade crazy on his butt. After I was done he let us have the lamp.

"Wow, I've never seen any girl go crazy on a shopkeeper like that since there was a buy one get one free rug sale three years ago." Aladdin said as he backed away seeing how I still had my keyblade in my hands.

"Aladdin," Sora started "how come you haven't been yourself all of a sudden?"

"Genie and the Magic Carpet went to go see sights leaving me here all alone."

"That still doesn't mean you have to be a friggin' klepto again." I reminded Aladdin

"The reason Abu stole that lamp was because it was Genie's old lamp."

"And?" I asked

"And after Jafar turned into a genie himself and we defeated him he was trapped in the genie bottle, so we decided to ditch his lamp. Somehow the Peddler got ahold of it. I figured Abu sensed the danger so he stole the lamp." Aladdin explained.

"Cool, I just had an idea." Arianna said

"What is it Ari?" Sora asked

"Well glad you asked baby," Sora rolled his eyes "I just had an idea that we tell Jasmine that we solved the problem then we go with Aladdin to properly dispose of the lamp."

"That's not a terrible idea." Sora complemented

"Oh thank you Sor-Sor."

"Don't call me that." As we are walking to the palace we heard a familiar voice.

"AHH!" Then he just came running towards me eventually bumping into me.

"Brian, how'd you end up in Agrabah?"

"After that freak storm hit New Jersey I was cast off here and I've been staying in Agrabah ever since."

"That makes sense, so why were you running?"

"Some giant thing came out of nowhere and attacked me! Plus on top of that I got a strange sword that's shaped like a key."

"You got a keyblade."

"How do you know what it's called?"

"I have on too."

"Well Janae, let's put that giant thingy back in it's place." Then we were fighting with our keyblades, as the fight went on I could tell he had been getting practice. As soon as the fight was over I asked him if he'd like to join us, which led Riku to saying something.

"Guys, Master Yen Sid just sent me a message that there has been something added to the Keyblade Warrior's Prophecy."

"What is it?" Jennifer asked

"Here's what the whole prophecy says at this very moment: A mysterious quiet girl is the one who along with her World and others will take them out of the Darkness and lead them to the Light. For throughout her journey someone will help her in secrecy as a friend she doesn't recognize. At the final confrontation three powerful Keyblade Warriors will step forward to save the worlds; Two hearts filled with Light and one heart caught in the Twilight between Light and Dark."

"The last line was what was added?" I asked

"Yes."

"What do you think it meant at the 'Two hearts filled with Light and one heart caught in the Twilight between Light and Dark' part?" Brian asked

"I don't know dude, but we have to figure out who the third Keyblade Weilder is. Riku, was that you?"

"I asked and he said it wasn't me."

"Then who?" Sora asked himself

"I don't know. Let's go and tell Jasmine her problem's solved so we can dispose of the lamp." Riku cut into the conversation. After we told Jasmine we met Aladdin at the Cave of Wonders, but it looked like he was in a pickle trying to fight off a Blizzard Lord and a Volcanic Lord, during the fight Marluxia helped us. Then this incredably bright light flashed. Not only was Marluxia gone, but Arianna was gone too!

"Where's Arianna?" Jennifer asked

"I don't know." Sora said slighty happy because now he doesn't have to keep a baseball bat near his bed anymore. _Arianna, wherever you and Ryan are, I hope your both alright._ When we went back in the ship I felt sleepy all of a sudden the I fell over again.

* * *

_**Sleep State**_

_**I'm walking around in sleep state again only so i can find Terra so I could ask him how he ended up here.**_

_**"Janae."**_

_**"Terra? How come I'm in sleep state again?"**_

_**"Because I know what the last part of the Keyblade Warriors Prophecy means."**_

_**"What is it?"**_

_**"That I can't tell you."**_

_**"Why not?"**_

_**"I wouldn't want to kill the suspense now would I?"**_

_**"How'd you end up here anyways?"**_

_**"It started about twelve years ago after I took my Mark of Mastery Exam, I failed it. Master Eraqus sent me and my friend Aqua on a mission to the outer worlds to see what was going on. **__**We were fighting the Unversed throughout the whole journey. When I found out that Aqua was sent to watch me and take Ven home, I was angered so I stormed off. **__**I went back home to the Land of Departure what you now know as Castle Oblivion. I saw Master Eraqus trying to hurt Ven so I sent Ven somewhere else and I fought him. **__**Before I knew it, I had killed my master he told me it was the right thing to do since he failed me and raised his keyblade at me and Ventus. Then he disappeared into light when Master Xehanort told me to go to the Keyblade graveyard to watch my friends suffer. I got into a huge fight, I was possessed by him. As I fell into the dark, Aqua saved me. **__**The next day, I found I had been sent into sleep state, that a boy named Sora would have to save all three of us from our private hells. That's when I promised myself to my friends I'd make everything right."**_

_**"Wow, that's a sad story."**_

_**"How'd a girl wind up being what the Keyblade Warriors Prophecy told about?"**_

_**"Well, it all started one Friday afternoon, I got this text. I had a nightmare that I was falling into darkness, but then Riku handed me a Keyblade and told me what I will do with it. **__**A huge Heartless came out of nowhere and beat the crap out of me Riku told me everything that's happening to me. The next day I told my friends that I had the dreams so when we had a sleep over they got the same texts I got and as soon as we were asleep there was a freak storm going on outside. I went out to see my friend Ryan standing in front of a dark corridor, I told him that he let the power of Darkness get to him. I wish I could see him so that I could tell him I'm sorry and go back home."**_

_**"One piece of advice: Don't end up like me. Regretting your decisions while your trapped somewhere giving advice to someone who's the complete opposite of you."**_

_**"Hey!" Then I punched him in the gut playfully.**_

_**"Well well Master Terra, you've found someone to give advice to. Someone who's like your own daughter." A mysterious voice said. We took out our keyblades ready to fight whatever force was talking to us.**_

_**"Who's there! Show yourself!" Then when the figure stepped out Terra dropped his keyblade.**_

_**"How come my student couldn't remember his old master?" Master, that must've been Master Eraqus.**_

_**"Master, you don't know how happy I am to see you!" Terra broke down on the floor crying. It was cute, but at the same time embarrassing. Like get a grip man, he's not your boyfriend from a long distance relationship you finally see after twelve years after being separated.**_

_**"Sorry to break up this tearful reunion, but can someone tell me what's going on here?"**_

_**"Of course girl, I'm Master Eraqus, you must be the hero of this story."**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"You have a dangerous journey ahead of you. You must be prepared. Hm?" Then all of a sudden he was looking up at me from another angle.**_

_**"What is it about my appearance that's got you distracted?"**_

_**"You may have what it takes to be a Keyblade Master."**_

_**"I do?"**_

_**"Yes, I'll tell you more later. It's time for Terra to let you arise out of sleep state."**_

* * *

**Reality**

"Janae, are you alright?"

"Yeah Jen, I was in sleep state again."

"I swear, Terra sends you into sleep state every time we finish a World."

"Sleep state?" Brian asked confused

"A state where Janae falls asleep and has a talk with some keyblade warrior from twelve years ago, then wakes up."

"Why does she even go into sleep state?." Brian asked again... this guy has a lot to learn.

"As hero of this story I'm entitled to my crazy thoughts and stuff like this."

* * *

**Arianna's POV**

Where am I? Last think I remember I was in Agrabah then this flash of light knocked me out.

"Hello, is anyone home?" said one voice.

"I think she's dead." said another.

"Explain why she's breathing genius." said like one more voice. Where am I? When I got up I looked at what I surrounded by four kids older than me, three years older by the looks of it.

"Who are you guys?" I asked

"I'm Kairi, that's Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. What's your name?"

"Arianna. Can you tell me where I am?"

"Your on Destiny Islands. Do you by any chance know Sora?"

"Yeah, last thing I remember was being in Agrabah with him, Riku, and my friends Janae, Jennifer, and Brian. After we defeated this giant monster a flash of light came towards me and I ended up here."

"You must be the Arianna he talked about that one time."

"How do you know Ryan?"

"He visits sometimes."

"What kind of pansy dyes his hair pink?"

"Tidus, we went over this he is stuck in someone else's body for the time being." _Wait a minute, pink hair? Marluxia has... Oh my gosh, Ryan took on his form to help us in secret_.

"How come your staring out into space again?"

"I just am Tidus. Perfect, I'm stuck waiting here until I can go back to my own world."

"You do know we're right here?"

"Yeah, I'm just figuring out where I'm gonna stay the whole time I'm here waiting here for my friends."

"Stay at my place, I'm waiting for Sora and Riku to come home."

"Thanks Kairi." I hope everyone's doing well at this moment.

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

After I went to Agrabah and fought those Heartless this flash of light threw me in a world I didn't want to land in.

"Hello Ryan, thought you could leave the Organization did you?" Said a familiar voice

"Wow, Xemnas why am I not surprised your at my bed side."

"Watch your tounge boy! You're lucky I didn't eliminate you on sight."

"Whatever. I have to leave Xemmy, keeping up appearances."

"Oh well, I must send Axel along."

"Why?"

"To make sure you only collect hearts for us." I was making my way to Axel's room when I saw Xigbar.

"Hello there dude!"

"Hi Xigbar."

"Xem got ahold of you?"

"Yes and Axel has to tag along with me to make sure I collect hearts for you holes."

"Be still my non-existant beating heart." He said putting his hand where his heart should be.

"I have to go see Axel." I waalked into Axel's room, and well I didn't like what I saw. He was dancing to Hoedown Throwdown in drag. When he noticed me he was ready to throw his chakram at me.

"You perverted stalker! What are you doing here?"

"Xemnas sent me to tell you that you have to watch over me, but why are you dressed up as Miley Cyrus! You know her career's dead!"

"I just did!"

"Just get out of all that, I have to keep watch over Janae, but first I have to visit a friend."

"Ok." When Axel finally got out of that we made our way to Destiny Islands. When I caught up with Kairi and a friend of hers I wasn't expecting to see Arianna.

"Ryan?"

"Hi Arianna."

"How come you didn't let us know you were okay?"

"I didn't want to be found."

"Why did you join Organization XIII?"

"Xemnas found me so I had no choice. I just came to visit so now I have to follow Janae to where she's headed next." We talked for a few minutes until it was time to go. Now I have to follow Janae to her next destination... with the perverted anorexic pyromaniac porcupine himself, Axel. Yay D:

* * *

**OrgyMemberXVII: That was awesome, so now that we have a new Keyblade Warrior and Arianna has disbanded the group what will happen?**

**Riku: So now you're doing three POV's?**

**OrgyMemberXVII: Stay tuned until chapter 9!**


End file.
